The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale-Hybride. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of Diva and D-316. Diva is a pink colored geranium having semi-double flowers which grows very compact. Diva is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. D-316 is a light violet colored geranium also having semi-double flowers and does not grow very compact. D-316 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither Diva or D-316 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1989 in Stutgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and Teneriffe, Italy over a four year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.